


Ballroom Etiquette

by BattyIntentions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, because I'm vindictive like that, just a drabble I felt like writing, partially done to spite fandom drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Allura could think of a thousand unpleasant ways to make the other women release Shiro, but none of them were appropriate for their current situation. That didn't stop her from wanting to tear them a new one though. How dare they touch him when he so clearly wanted them to stop?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, still ship Shallura despite fandom age drama popping up yet again. At this point, nothing's going to stop me from shipping anyone I please, especially finicky age declarations. So enjoy!

Allura kept her composure even though she desperately wanted to storm across the ballroom and drag Shiro away from the gaggle of women around him. Honestly, it was all Coran's fault. He'd modified an Altean suit for Shiro that was unfairly flattering and now it seemed like most of the single Jarvok women attending the ball were smitten with him. She was starting to think they should have bowed out of attending while they'd had the chance. The king called Allura's name and she snapped her eyes back to him, giving an easy reply to his question that sparked another one-sided conversation on resources. Allura was only half-listening, turning her attention back to Shiro and his admirers.

“Oh my, it must be difficult handling such a rambunctious crew,” one of the women said, resting a hand on Shiro's arm. He neither shook it off or removed it and it irked Allura. Even from a distance, she could tell that Shiro didn't want the woman touching him.

“Not really. They are all very respectful and know when it is time to get serious,” Shiro replied with an uncomfortable smile and the women ate it up. Couldn't they tell he didn't want them on him? And why was he accepting it so easily if he hated it? Coran put his hand on Allura's shoulder and she turned to him, feeling her irritation rising as the women laughed at some joke, practically draping themselves over Shiro.

“I believe that it is time for us to call it a night. We have a long day of travel ahead of us.”

“Ah yes! My apologies. I never meant to keep you three out so late. I'll have some guards escort you back to your quarters.” Allura and the king both bowed to each other.

“Thank you for the offer, but that will not be necessary. We can handle it from here.”

“Well, good night then.” Allura went straight to Shiro and didn't miss the way he lit up when he saw her. Normally, it would have quelled her anger, but not this time.

“Hello Allura, hello Coran. Are we leaving?”

“No, don't go!”

“Yeah, we're not done talking with you!” The women tightened their grips on his arms and Allura felt her anger flare and she stuffed it back down. It wouldn't due to cause a scene...but maybe she could get away with hurting a _few_ feelings tonight. Allura turned a cold glare onto the women and they loosened their grips.

“While I am sure you were having quite the _rousing_ conversations, it is time for us to depart. I'm sure you can find another form of entertainment elsewhere.” Allura stepped closer to the group and they immediately let Shiro go, backing off. He seemed a little confused but gratefully accepted it. “Shall we go?” Allura asked, leading the way out of the ballroom and deeper into the king's castle.

Silence reigned around them and Shiro could feel Allura's anger clearly now. He wasn't sure what he'd done wrong though. He had kept the other guests properly entertained and hadn't broken any cultural mores. Or had he? Shiro didn't know whether he should ask or not. Coran looked between them and sighed, patting both on the back.

“Well, I'm off. Got to rest up and all that! Don't stay up too late.” He went into his room, leaving Shiro and Allura alone in the hallway.

“I guess I should go too then. Good night Princess.” As soon as he spoke, Allura grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall, pinning him there easily. Shiro froze at Allura's hard stare. He had definitely done something wrong. “Allura?” Silence, just that stare. Shiro averted his stare and Allura cupped his chin in her hand, forcing him to look at her.

“How dare you let those harlots touch you?” Allura growled out and Shiro's confusion only grew.

“I-That's just what happens during formal events. I wasn't supposed to upset them so I just let them do it. It wasn't hurting anybody.” Lies. Allura let his chin go and took a step back. The sudden rush of cold had Shiro tensing.

“It hurt you. Don't think I didn't notice how uncomfortable you were. I didn't like them touching you either. You're _mine_ and you need to speak up for yourself. It doesn't matter if you hurt their feelings, Coran and I could have smoothed things over later. Never ignore your feelings for the sake of a mission, understand?” Shiro didn't respond and Allura frowned. “Shiro...”

“I do, I understand, but I can't make any promises.” Shiro averted his eyes again and Allura's frown deepened.

“Shiro, look at me.” He did and Allura crowded against him, gently cupping his cheek and stroking her thumb across it. “I'm not upset with you. I just wish you would put more stock in your own feelings. They matter. Your comfort _matters_.” A shaky exhale and Shiro nodded. He would try not to just accept whatever happened to him next time. Allura leaned forward and kissed Shiro, soft and sweet to show him that her anger truly had dissipated. It seemed to work because he relaxed a little. Shiro smiled gently at Allura and settled his arms around her waist.

“I'll try to remember that.” That was the best she was going to get but Allura didn't mind. They would work on it, bit by bit, together.

 


End file.
